Absolution
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: Just something which popped into my head. Kazuya x Jun like you didn't know that already but it's not a get together. It's more like the end of their story. Not related to any other fics. Please R&R.


This has nothing to do with my other stories. It's completely separate.

* * *

The darkness of the night fell as suddenly as his son had, as if the heavens themselves dared not cast light upon such a terrible scene. There was no sound to be heard except the strained breathing and gasping of the boy who just refused to die, just like his fathers before him. Except this time it would be different. This time Jin would not live to see the sun rise again.

Kazuya took his time to advance upon the convulsing figure of his only child. There was no reason to hurry. He could walk away and let time take it's toll on the boy but he wanted his son to see him. To know that he had lost. To be completely defeated. Then perhaps he would give the boy a swift finish. They were family after all.

Before Kazuya could get within ten feet of his son however, there was a brillient flash of white light causing him to stumble back, sheilding his eyes. Temporarily blind he was more than confused to hear the pain-filled laments of a woman where he knew only his child to be. He squinted, attempting to recover his sights but when he finally saw through the blinding light he was shocked at what he saw.

The etheral form of his former lover was crouched over Jin screaming wordless agony as she held her dying son in her arms. She looked to the sky with pained tears which pleaded to know why her son had been taken from the Earth so early, so unfairly. She had not seen him yet.

"Jun."

She stiffened, immediately recognising who the voice belonged to although she hadn't spoken to Kazuya in years. Jin faded from his mother's arms as a swirl of mist into the black sky, leaving her slumped on the ground, staring into space, seemingly unable to move her gaze to meet Kazuya's.

"Why?"

Her voice was barely a whisper but the anger it held made it as effective as if she had been shouting at him. Kazuya frowned, carefully making his way closer to Jun.

"A half-life is no life to live."

Her head shot around and Kazuya halted at the sight of her face, contorted with absolute rage. Never had he seen her so furious.

"Then why are **you** still alive? Why are **you** still walking and talking and breathing and living? Why are **YOU **alive Kazuya, when **HE ISN'T**?!"

Her eyes were blazing, challenging him to make an excuse.

"I have made many mistakes in my life which needed to be cleaned up before I could die and unfortunately they included the boy."

Kazuya had never really felt anything for the boy. Couldn't she see this was necessary to stop Devil from ever returning? Her gaze hardened.

"You are just like your father."

Nothing she could have said could have been more effective. It felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Jin wasn't though. He wasn't like you or your father. He could have stopped this. He could have saved himself. However much Jin may have resembled you on the outside he was entirely different on the inside. He was stronger. A better man. But you couldn't see that, could you Kazuya? Did you even bother to consider that maybe, just maybe, I had raised our child to be different?"

"He had given in. He was no different."

"No, you gave in."

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

Jun sighed heavily and began to fade away, much to Kazuya's horror.

"Wait! Don't go yet!"

She ignored his call and the darkness began rushing in to claim her.

"Jun! Don't!"

Kazuya sprang forewards making to grab her pale arm but grasped only air. He tried again.

"Goodbye Kazuya."

Her forced goodbye sounded as if she were a thousand miles away as she raised an eyebrow to Kazuya's repeated attempts to embrace her translucent form.

"Jun no! Take me with you!"

Jun started, shocked.

"Take me with you Jun! Don't leave me!"

Jun looked upon Kazuya with something akin to pity.

"I couldn't take you with me even if by some chance I wanted to."

Kazuya ignored the insult.

"You can! There's always a way!"

"Haven't you learnt yet that just because something is possible, it doesn't mean you should do it?"

Again Kazuya ignored the sharp comment.

"Jun please!"

"And what would you do for me in return?"

Kazuya looked desparately at the woman he loved and she stared calculatingly back at him.

"Whatever you want."

Jun placed her hand over Kazuya's head like a bird would place it's claw over a branch, breathed deeply, and began to pull Kazuya's soul forcefully away from his body. Kazuya screamed with agony as the Devil within desparately held onto Kazuya's soul, trying to keep it in it's grasp.

Finally the translucent soul of Kazuya fell away from the body it had been trapped in. However his body did not appear to be dead. It was still breathing which bothered him quite deeply but appeared to please Jun.

"You must help me trade yourself for Jin."

The body of his son reappeared on the ground beside them as if it had never left.

"How?"

"Kill your body. The life from it will be transferred to Jin."

Kazuya could not believe he was doing this but plunged his hand into the chest of his body and ripped out his heart. The body convulsed reflexively for a moment before stilling once more as his son took a gasping breath.

"Will Devil return to him?"

"No. You're both free.

Kazuya reached out to her and suddenly Jun felt miracuously real in his arms. He held onto her as tightly as he possibly could and the darkness finally extinguished the light surrounding the two souls.

* * *

Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
